Conventional examples of this type of electrical component socket include an Integrated Circuit (IC) socket, such as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-71029, for conducting a performance test such as a burn-in test of an IC package.
The IC socket includes a plurality of contact pins, and the contact pins are brought into contact with spherical terminals of an electrical component such as an IC package. Each of the contact pins includes a curved spring portion in an intermediate portion thereof, and at an upper end of each contact pin, an upper contact portion is provided. Also, at an upper edge portion of the upper contact portion, a pair of contact protrusions is provided in such a manner that the contact protrusions transversely face each other.
In a test of the electrical component, the terminals of the electrical component are pressed against the upper contact portions of the contact pins from above. Consequently, the curved spring portion of each contact pin is compressed, generating an elastic force. The elastic force brings the pair of contact protrusions of the upper contact portion into pressure contact with the corresponding terminal of the electrical component. As described above, the upper contact portions and the terminals of the electrical component are brought into pressure contact with each other via a plurality of contact points, enabling enhancement in electric conductivity of the IC socket.